


Бездарно

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: В жизни популярного комиксиста есть свои сложности.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	Бездарно

Гермиона цокнула. Плохой знак. Очень плохой. Как друг она была доброй и надежной, но как принимающий редактор претендовала на несколько кругов ада. И этим гордилась.

— Ты сам понимаешь, это не то, нужно, — Гермиона отложила наброски в сторону, помассировала переносицу и спросила в лоб, — Гарри, ты никогда в жизни хуй не видел?

— Нет! — возмутился Поттер. — То есть да!.. Тупой вопрос, знаешь ли. Я как бы, и в руках держал. Миона, я им писаю.

— Но не сосешь, — отрезала она. 

Крыть было нечем. До того, про который Гарри помянул, даже если б захотел — не дотянулся. Оставалось только зыркнуть и спросить:

— Совсем плохо? 

— Ужасно, — вздохнула подруга и зашелестела страницами с раскадровками, перебирая и раскладывая по двум стопкам. — Давай честно, Гарри. Нарисовано все, как всегда, красиво. Ты персонажей выбрал подходящих, изящно свел их вместе, весело уложил в постель. — Она улыбнулась. — Вот эта сцена с носками мне особенно нравится, запомни и как-нибудь обыграй потом. Но шуток и романтики у тебя десять полос, а на оставшихся сорока ты вместо красивого мужского члена рисуешь... — листы легли на стол, — грибок, баклажан, сосиску и моё любимое — писю. Вот этим, — аккуратный ноготь постучал по неудачному изображению головки, — не занимаются сексом, этим писают и, возможно, под себя. Я вообще не вижу у тебя в этих фреймах... ничего не вижу. Ни страсти, ни интереса. Только стиль твой узнаваемый и все. Новичку я бы посоветовала посидеть и поработать, но ты себя такой халтурой только опозоришь. 

— Зануда, — буркнул Поттер.

— Облеченная властью отправлять макулатуру в шредер зануда. — Гермиона вздохнула. — Не обижайся, но я своего мнения не поменяю. Жанр "boys love" просто не твое...

***

— Представляешь! Так и сказала. "Не твое". — Даже с пьяных глаз снисходительные интонации подруги Поттер изображает на ура. — Говорит, чтобы я наконец прислал раскадровки "Крыльев" и думал вторую часть "Магелана". Хочет на Рождество сингл пропихнуть, — бубнит себе под нос, заваливаясь на Драко. — И кофе оплатила, чтоб не расстраивался.

Малфой, откинувшись на спинку дивана, утягивает балабола под бок (подальше от недопитой бутылки виски, на сегодня Гарри хватит). 

— Драко, — сопит Поттер и возится, — почему я хуи бездарно рисую?

— Потому что не сосешь? — ехидничает Малфой, почесывая вихрастый затылок, и продолжает прежде, чем на него обидятся: — Потому что ты асексуал с тремя травмами, ходишь к сексологу и пока не определился, чего больше хочешь — от меня сбежать или со мной зажечь, — он ухмыляется, — пламя знойной страсти.

— Посмотреть.

— Мм?

Гарри вздыхает и устраивает голову на плече Драко поудобней.

— Ты мне покажешь твой?..

— И потрогать дам.

— Хорошо, — зевает пьянь. — Может, даже лизну.

— Замечательно, — соглашается Драко и щелкает пультом, включая канал "Тайны Галактики", через пять минут там покажут тридэ модель магнетара. Не худший способ отметить их четвертую годовщину, вообще-то.

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от G до T](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
